Despedaçar
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [Resposta ao Desafio dos 140 Temas] Ao observar aquele pequeno e frágil objeto de vidro se despedaçar no chão, ele finalmente percebeu... ela era tão frágil àquele ponto? Não a deixaria despedaçar. [ZagatoEmeraude]


**Disclaimer: **Magic Knight Rayearth é propriedade do grupo CLAMP. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Despedaçar**

Ela continuava lá… trancafiada naquele castelo, completamente privada do maravilhoso mundo que sustentava; suas mãos estavam unidas frente ao corpo, na altura do rosto, os olhos estavam fechados, escondendo-lhe o lindo azul-celeste, as longas madeixas douradas estendiam-se pelo chão, deixando aquela imagem infantil ainda mais graciosa. Ela rezava… orava pelo seu mundo, orava pelo bem de tudo e de todos… orava por Cephiro. E ele… com sua função, apenas observava-lhe. Observava sua frágil imagem através daqueles cristais de vidro que a rodeavam no seu local de preces.

Continuou a fitá-la demoradamente… de um lugar que ela parecia não notar sua sutil presença. Sim… ela rezava por todos e para todos… era o Pilar daquele mundo grandioso, daquele belo mundo. Todos a viam como a princesa, aquela que sustentava a paz de Cephiro. Era uma garota decidida, cujo coração tinha a maior força de vontade que conheciam. Mas ele… ele não a via daquele jeito… ele não conseguia vê-la como uma jovem capaz de sustentar todo um mundo, uma jovem capaz de se privar de si mesma para cuidar de todos os outros. Por mais força de vontade que tivesse seu coração, por mais graciosa que fosse… era apenas frágil… uma frágil mulher na aparência de uma frágil criança, apenas um ser vivo como qualquer outro, capaz de sentir, de _errar_.

"_Por que continua com isso, Emeraude?"_, pensava, enquanto continuava a observar a jovem, perdida em suas preces.

– _Zagato-sama_. – seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de uma das serviçais do castelo. Ela falava num tom baixo, visto que estavam próximos da princesa, e que esta não poderia ser interrompida. Ele virou-se para ela e viu que a jovem trazia uma taça de vidro, com um líqüido cristalino nesta. – _Sua água_.

Ele não proferiu palavras, apenas tomou a taça entre as mãos e acenou com a cabeça, para que a mulher se retirasse de maneira silenciosa. Assim ela o fez, e deixou que este voltasse a seus pensamentos, enquanto zelava pelas orações da princesa, naquela mesma sala ampla, enfeitada com seus transparentes cristais que lembravam vidros frágeis.

Voltou a encarar a princesa atentamente. Ela continuava em suas preces, como se nada a tivesse interrompido, como se ninguém tivesse falado, como se ninguém tivesse o poder de tirar a sua concentração.

De uma maneira quase que instintiva, levou a leve taça aos lábios, visando beber de seu líqüido… mas parou a poucos centímetros do objeto tocar sua boca. Encarou a taça de maneira delicada, analisadora. Era tão bela, tão bem desenhada… tão simples quanto o líqüido que em seu interior repousava… simplesmente transparente e _frágil_.

Naquele mesmo momento, lembrou-se da jovem que ainda estava rezando, alguns metros adiante do lugar onde ele próprio estava parado. Ela era como aquele material… era como vidro… tão bela, tão simples, tão frágil… e – para ele –, completamente transparente.

Sim, ele conseguia ver através dela como conseguia ver através daquela taça, como conseguia ver através de todos aqueles belos cristais na sala… conseguia transpassar sua visão através da vidraça que separava o Sumo Sacerdote do Pilar. Ela não era nada do que todos esperavam… ela não era uma pessoa diferente das demais… por que teria que ser condenada, apenas por ter tamanha força de vontade que ultrapassava a força de todos os outros? Era apenas uma criança… uma criança frágil e com medo… uma criança que se continuasse daquele jeito, se continuasse como estava agora, poderia simplesmente se despedaçar, se espatifar em milhões de pedaços, como aquela taça em sua mão… mas, ele não podia deixar que acontecesse, estava ali para zelar por suas preces.

Encarou a água calma em sua taça uma vez mais. Conseguia ver sua própria mão segurando o objeto. Tão transparente… tão simples e inseguro… não sabia mais acerca do que pensava, se refletia apenas sobre aquela taça de vidro, ou se refletia sobre a princesa, o Pilar de Cephiro. Sua mente estava tão cheia de diversos pensamentos… pensava sobre tudo o que poderia acontecer… se Emeraude continuasse daquele modo, se continuasse a se esforçar sempre pelos outros e nunca por si. Definitivamente, não poderia deixar, não poderia deixar que ela se despedaçasse… antes Cephiro em pedaços do que ela.

– _Emeraude…_ – pronunciou o nome da jovem quase que inconscientemente, ainda com os olhos fixos naquele objeto em suas mãos.

Não percebeu quando as preces pararam, não percebeu quando aquele lindo par de olhos azuis se abriu, olhando em sua direção. Apenas veio se dar conta, quando a mesma voz infantil e melodiosa adentrou seus ouvidos.

– Zagato…?

Levantou o rosto para a jovem e deixou a taça escorregar entre seus dedos com o ato. O som do vidro se espatifando ao tocar o chão atraiu sua atenção para o objeto mais uma vez. Observou como ele despedaçou-se rápido, como toda a água e os pequenos cacos se espalharam rapidamente. Como podia ser assim tão frágil? Como podia quebrar-se com tanta facilidade?

– Zagato…? – a voz da jovem chamou-lhe mais uma vez.

Ele virou-se para ela, com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, fitou os orbes azulados com aquela perceptível tristeza de sempre, uma tristeza que apenas ele parecia notar. Naquele exato momento, percebeu o que poderia acontecer… tudo o que aconteceria, tudo que aconteceria se ela continuasse a dividir suas preces de uma maneira secreta… _um sentimento secreto_.

Andou até a jovem a passos largos. Ela o encarava de maneira intrigada. Ele curvou-se, até que seus rostos estivessem suficientemente próximos, para que apenas ela o ouvisse… mesmo que estivessem a sós.

– _Eu… não vou deixar acontecer. Eu a protegerei… minha Emeraude._

– Z-Zagato? – ela não entendeu, surpreendeu-se mais ainda quando ele a tomou em seus braços, começando a andar para fora do lugar, com uma expressão decidida no rosto. – Zagato! O-o que vai fazer?! Zagato!

– Eu a libertarei, Emeraude-hime. – ele sorriu-lhe docemente, como sempre o fazia.

As lágrimas surgiram sutilmente nos olhos da jovem, enquanto ele a carregava para longe.

Ela era frágil… era tão insegura e quebradiça… nunca, ele jamais deixaria que acontecesse a ela o mesmo que acontece àqueles objetos de vidro… faria de tudo para não vê-la sucumbir… para não vê-la simplesmente… _despedaçar._

**Fim**

**Olá pessoas.**

**Dessa vez vim com uma fic Emeraude/Zagato. E, uma resposta ao Desafio dos 140 Temas do MdF. Bom, o tema dessa vez foi **Vidro**, e desde que vi esse tema, fiquei super interessada em fazer a comparação de uma pessoa ao vidro em si… alguém frágil, quebradiço, transparente. E como estou vendo o anime de novo, a Emeraude foi a primeira pessoa que me veio à cabeça. Acho que por causa dessa comparação, eu repeti tanto a palavra **frágil** no fic. XD**

**Perceberam isso também? XD**

**Bom, o momento que eu achei melhor pra fazer essa comparação foi no exato momento antes do Zagato decidir seqüestrar a princesa. Acho que ficou meio óbvio no final, quando ele sai carregando ela nos braços. Depois daí, quem viu o anime sabe que ele foi enfrentar a guarda, sair do castelo, enfim…**

**Bom, espero que tenha ficado satisfatória. Caso achem que mereço, adorarei receber reviews.**

**Kissus da Mitz.**

**Ja!**


End file.
